Intruder
by Lucas23
Summary: A man holds Jenny hostage. Will Gibbs be able to save her? Is there something more serious going on? Read and find out. Rated T for swearing and violence. Review and be harsh!
1. Prologue

Intruder

Prologue

"Director, there is someone here to see you," Cynthia said into the telephone.

"Who is it?" director Shepard asked.

"He says he wants to surprise you," Cynthia replied. This would seem normal at any time, but what Cynthia wasn't saying was that there was a man with a gun to her head telling her what to do. What he didn't know was that she had used the duress word. The director had to make a tough choice; either lock her in and protect herself or take the risk to protect Cynthia. She knew her abilities and the abilities of her co-workers and decided to risk it.

"Okay, I'll let him in," Jenny said. She hit a button and the doors unlocked. The man walked around to the door with his gun still pointed at Cynthia. He opened the door and switched his gunpoint to Jenny. He was in for a shock of his own. She had a weapon trained on him.

"Well what a pleasant way to greet someone," the man said.

"This is only for my special guests, now I'll give you a choice. Either put the gun down or I'll be forced…" Jenny began, but she was interrupted by a gun shot. The bullet flew out of the man's gun and hit Jenny's gun. Her gun flew to the floor. There would be no point in trying to get it now. The gun was hit in the barrel. It was distorted and would never be able to fire in that condition without blowing up in her hands. She raised her hands above her heads.

"Okay, what is it that you want," Jenny asked.

"Money, I want money," he said.

"Well, I don't mean to damper your plans, but we don't have money here. This is a federal agency building. Shouldn't you be at a bank or something?" Jenny commented.

"I'm going to take you hostage you idiot!" he shouted, "now let's go." Jenny slammed her hand on a button and the doors slammed close. They locked so tight that a human wouldn't be able to open it without help. They had put the new security system in after an agent demonstrated how easy it was to reach the director.

"You can't shoot me or you'll never know the pass code to unlock the doors," Jenny said as she returned her arms above her head.

"You idiot!" the man screamed, "what did you do that for?"

"I'm not going to risk you going out of this room to endanger my agents," Jenny explained.

"Well see, what you don't realize is that I have my own agent on the inside, and he doesn't like it when things don't go to plan," the man said. In the background Jenny heard Cynthia scream, then a gunshot, then, nothing.


	2. Shock

Shock

"Who was that?" Jenny asked.

"That was my inside man," the man replied, "it's too bad about your assistant though. She was pretty hot."

"You bastard!" Jenny yelled. She wanted to do something so bad yet she was helpless. She knew only one person would be able to save her; and that person was Gibbs.

"What the hell was that?" Gibbs demanded to know. He heard the gunshot and grabbed his gun at the same time. He turned around and looked in the direction he thought he heard the gunshot from.

"Tony, Ziva; you're with me! McGee call security!" Gibbs ordered. They pulled out their guns and made their way down the hallway. They came to the director's room and stopped. The door was open a crack and Gibbs could see blood splattered on the wall. As he tried to peer more through the door; security guards rounded the corner. Gibbs gave them a nod and they prepared to enter.

Gibbs spun and put his arms out holding his gun steady. He pushed the door open with his foot and stormed the room. Tony, Ziva, and the security guards followed behind him. What they saw shocked them.


	3. Ari Returns

Ari Returns

They stormed the room and were shocked. When they heard the shot they figured that Cynthia had shot the intruder. They were saddened to see that that was not the case.

It seems that Cynthia had been the unlucky one. She lay there on the floor; blood seeping from her chest. Gibbs reached out his fingers and put them on her neck. There was a pulse, but it was weak.

"I need a medical team in here right away," Gibbs yelled into his radio. A bright flash followed by a loud boom filed the room. Gibbs knew what it was immediately. It was a flash bang grenade. The intruder must have thrown it so that he could get out. What the intruder didn't know was that Gibbs had become immune to them. He stood up and looked around the room. He saw a figure running across the room; he had a gun. Gibbs drew his gun and fired at the torso of the running figure. Just like always; he hit his target. The man dropped to the ground.

Within minutes the smoke had cleared and Gibbs looked at the man. He had fallen on his face so Gibbs flipped him over as Tony and Ziva approached him. When they saw his face they all gasped. They didn't think that this was possible. It was Ari.


	4. Coffee

Coffee

"Hello, can I speak to Director Shepard?" Gibbs asked the intruder.

"Sure," he replied handing the phone to Jenny.

"I'm fine Gibbs," she said.

"How did you know it was me?" Gibbs asked with a chuckle.

"Instinct. Is Cynthia okay I heard the gunshot and her scream?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, she was shot in the chest, we got her to the hospital, they said she's going to be fine," Gibbs replied, "you'll never guess who he was."

"Ari," Jenny replied with a know it all attitude, "James told me his whole plan. He wants money."

"Did he say why he wants it or why he targeted you?" Gibbs asked.

"He was a member of the submarine crew that had the chlorine threat that you and Kate were on. The man you were targeting was his best friend. After he died he joined the save the whales group. He wants the money so that way he can support his cause," Jenny explained.

"How much does he want?" Gibbs asked.

"Ten million, cash."

"What happened to your gun?"

"He shot it and it exploded in my hands."

"Tell him to open the doors so that way I can come in. I want to talk to him face to face."

"Actually that's up to me. I locked him in and activated the pass code."

"Well then open it so I can come in."

"No. I'm not going to put you in harms way, Jethro."

"God damn it, Jenny," Gibbs yelled as he slammed his palm on the table. He hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. For once in his life he didn't know what to do. Something just wasn't adding up. He began to run the problems through his mind. How could Ari even be alive, Gibbs watched him die in front of him. Also, if Jenny had him trapped inside, why was he still in control? This just wasn't making any sense. He headed to the lunch room to get something that would clear his head; coffee.


	5. Bomb

Bomb

Something wasn't adding up. Gibbs knew it in his heart. He paced up and down the hall and tried to figure out what it was. Ducky came running up to him.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Ducky yelled as he waved an x-ray photo in the air, "I took an x-ray of Ari's face. He's had plastic surgery. He's not Ari!" Suddenly a light went off in Gibbs' head. He thought back to when they were on the Special Missions crew on assignment in Moscow. There was a bomb and Jenny decided she was going to diffuse it. Gibbs wanted to stay, but she said she wasn't going to risk his life, just like she had told them on the phone.

"Get everybody out of here," Gibbs said as he stood on his desk. People began to quietly move out of the building. Most people would have run screaming, but these were federal agents, they tended to handle things better.

"Security, we have a possible bomb threat at the intruder's location," Gibbs said. He didn't give the person on the other end a chance to reply. He hung up and began to run towards Jenny's office. Abby met him on his way.

"Gibbs, what the hell is going on here? First there's an intruder and how we have to evacuate," Abby said with slight anger in her voice.

"There's a bomb in here!" he told her, "grab Tony, McGee, and Ziva, and tell them to get out of here."

"We're not going anywhere boss," Tony said as he stopped directly in front of Gibbs' path. McGee and Ziva walked up behind him. Gibbs got within inches of Tony's face.

"You are the most stubborn asshole I've ever met!" Gibbs yelled in Tony's face. He began to walk past Tony, "come on!" They followed him to Jenny's office.


	6. Fall

Fall

This was a delicate situation. He didn't know how the bomb was made, where it was, if it was on a timer, or even if it existed. This was just a hunch.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled, "get James on the phone and eyes in the room!" McGee picked up the phone and got James. He handed the phone to Gibbs and ran out of the room to get something to view inside the enclosed room.

"James this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Talk to me," Gibbs ordered.

"What?" James asked.

"Can I speak with Jenny please?" Gibbs asked. James handed the phone to Jenny, "what kind of bomb is it?"

"4 Johnny Bravo Delta Echo Foxtrot 7 8 3," Jenny replied.

"What does that mean?" Gibbs heard James ask in a frightened voice.

"It's a case file, work must continue you know," Jenny replied to him. Gibbs snapped his fingers and Tony walked over to him. Gibbs ripped the pen out of Tony's pocket and wrote down what Jenny had said. he gave the paper to Tony and told him to find the case file.

"Is there anything you need?" Gibbs asked.

"A gun would work great," Jenny said in a hushed voice.

"Hey, is that window bulletproof?" Gibbs asked.

"No," Jenny replied.

"Perfect!" Gibbs exclaimed. He must have said it a little too loud because James ripped the phone from Jenny's hand and hung it up.

"What did you tell him?" James demanded to know.

"Nothing. He needed to know the reference number for an old file that relates to his current one," Jenny replied in her most innocent voice. Suddenly there was the flash of a muzzle and the breaking of glass. Jenny reactively shielded her face and dropped to the floor. She watched the bullet pass into James' skull. He began to fall, taking the bomb with him. Jenny knew that if the bomb hit the floor it would trigger the switch and explode the bomb. She dashed towards him to catch him. It seemed to go in slow motion even though it took only two seconds.

Jenny could tell she wasn't going to make it, but she hoped she could. She dove with her hands outstretched to catch the dead man. She remembered catching the bomb; then, nothing.


	7. Awake

Awake

Jenny awoke in a room that was completely white. It was a cloudy white that didn't seem to end. She stuck out her arms and saw that she was wearing a white jacket with white pants and white shoes.

"What the hell?" she said aloud to herself.

"Actually it's not hell," a voice said from behind. Jenny spun around fast in surprise. She instinctively reached for her gun only to realize that it wasn't there. She looked up at the man. He was tall with long, dark hair and looked vaguely familiar. Then it snapped she knew who he was; Jesus.

"This is Heaven," they both said at the same time.

"So, so, I'm dead?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, but your actions saved the lives of many others," Jesus announced, "your funeral is in process right now if you would like to see it." She nodded yes. God parted some clouds and Jenny looked down. She saw her casket, Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Tony, Cynthia, and many other agents and old friends. The preacher stood behind the casket and gave his speech then he asked if anybody would like to say a few words. She was shocked when she saw Gibbs stand up and walk to the podium.

"Jenny was not only my boss, but one of my closest friends," Gibbs began, "we had been on classified missions in France and had shared some really romantic nights together. We got back and joined NCIS back when it was just NIS. She excelled exponentially and became the first woman director of an armed federal agency. She'll never know how proud of her I was for achieving that title." He stopped and just relived some memories while standing at the podium. A tear dripped down Jenny's face and fell through the cloud. It landed right on Gibbs cheek. Gibbs put a finger to his cheek and wiped the tear drop away. He looked up at the sky and waved.

"Can, can he see me?" Jenny asked nervously.

"No," Jesus said, "but he knows, he knows."


End file.
